LEGO Ninjago: E-Riders
LEGO Ninjago: E-Riders (subtitled '''E-Riders, '''sometimes called Eclipse Riders), the tenth season of LEGO Ninjago, is set to release early 2019. It is a flash-animated/anime/CGI cartoon with tokusatsu elements in it, as well as a prequel to Season 8, and focuses on the story of a young girl named Silence Mizuno/Mrs. E, the protege of an alternate version of Mr. E, as they fight of the threat of the Oni and team up with other E-Riders, as well as learning the value of teamwork and overcoming internal conflict and strife. The show will be followed by a second season (eleventh in total) taking place during Ninjago Season 8 called Mask Quest, and a third season (twelfth in total) taking place during Hunted called E-Riders: World Savers, the former airing in 2020, and the latter in 2021. There will also be two new seasons called E-Riders: Invasion and E-Riders: Legacy (13th and 14th seasons respectively), the former of which focuses on the E-Riders as they attempt to prevent a new group of Oni from resurrecting the Overlord, while the latter focuses on the next generation of the E-Riders, and their quest to stop new types of Oni from conquering Ninjago. Plot Summary: Young 10-year old orphan Silence Mizuno always had an antisocial outlook after the death of her parents by a mysterious purple-masked figure. But when she meets a mysterious person known as Mr. E, she gets pulled into the adventure of a lifetime, and learns about a group of masked protectors known as E-Riders (Eclipse Riders). Taking on the alias of Mrs. E, she soon takes on the responsibility of protecting Ninjago City from the Oni, ancient demons who seek to conquer and enslave humanity, alongside Mr. E, as well as her best friends Jenny Playtime/Mrs. L and Marcus Chang/Mr. S. As the show progresses, Silence encounters more E-Riders, makes new friends, confronts more types of Oni, overcomes personal problems, and learns more about her teammates and her past, eventually realizing her parents were E-Riders. She then vows to carry on their legacy of protecting Ninjago, becoming the hero her parents wanted her to be. Characters: This is a list of the characters that appear in the first season. E-Riders: * Silence Mizuno/Mrs. E (Eclipse): * Warren Loud/Mr. E (Eclipse) * Jenny Playtime/Mrs. L (Lunar) * Marcus Chang/Mr. S (Shadow) * Hutchins Henderson/Mr. C (Camo) * Hayden DeCosta/Mr. D (Dusk) Allies: Villains: The Oni: Evil demons who plan to enslave humanity, and the rivals of the E-Riders. These are the Oni that appear in the first season. There are also several types of Oni, including the run of the mill Human Oni, the massive Giant Oni, the E-Rider-like Ninja Oni, the Hybrid Oni, who possess the traits of the first two types, and the Ancient Oni, powerful Oni commanders who sometimes are followed by their own subordinates. Human Oni: * Bearskin/unnamed poacher (1-2): A brown bear/hunter-themed Oni. The first of the minor Oni deployed to attack Ninjago, Bearskin used his disguise as a poacher to snipe down numerous victims with his acid sniper rifle. Although initially slain by Warren in the Mr. E armor, Karma brought him back in an even stronger armored form with a machine gun left hand. Overwhelming Warren, he was eventually slain by the combined teamwork of both the aforementioned character and Silence in the Mrs. E armor. * Zektor (4): A robot-themed Oni sent to eliminate the E-Riders. * Jiangshi (5) * Gamble (6) * Gingerdead (7) * Turbinex (8) * Whalor (12) * Silk (12-13) * Haha the Clown (22) * Death Lemur (23) * Thermos (24) * Bad Mojo (25) * Sonikuboomer (26) * Buraido (29) * Mothrage (29) * Baduet * Conductros * Cereal * Screw * Driver * Dunce * Jessica * Coralon Giant Oni: * Omukade (3): The first giant Oni to attack Ninjago City. A colossal centipede-themed Oni with * Mokumokurai (18): A gigantic Mokumokuren-themed eyeball creature sprouting numerous appendages with mouths on the ends, the numerous eyes on its body being able to shoot eyeballs. Arriving in Ninjago, it ate and devoured many citizens before * Crococutter (19) * Terror Paw * Neon * Tetsudo Ninja Oni: * Ichima * Nima * Sanma * Sima Hybrid Oni: * Spidreus * Amusey * Anarmo * Tengore * Gildoor * Suzumebachi * Utoprick * Mechanos Ancient Oni: * Karma * Shinokage * Master Chapter * Grimm * Unitros * Betrancer Infantry: * Pygmas (1-50) Fanon: Lego Ninjago: E-Riders List of Oni: Bearskin (1-2) Omukade (3) Zektor (4) Jiangshi (5) Gamble (6) Gingerdead (7) Turbinex (8) Spidreus (7-9) Amusey (10) Master Chapter (11) Whalor (12) Silk (12-13) Ichima (14-17) Nima (14) Sanma (14-15) Sima (14-16) Mokumokurai (18) Crococutter (19) Anarmo (20-21) Haha the Clown (22) Death Lemur (23) Thermos (24) Bad Mojo (25) Sonikuboomer (26) Terror Paw (27) Tengore (28) Grimm (29-33) Buraido (29) Mothrage (29) Gildoor (29-30) Neon (31) Baduet (32) Conductros (34) Tetsudo (35) Suzumebachi (36) Cereal (37) Utoprick (38-40) Mechanos (41-42) Screw (41) Driver (41-42) Dunce (43) Shinokage (44) Jessica (44) Coralon (45) Unitros (46-47) Karma (47-50) Betrancer (47-49) Episodes: This is a list of episodes of the first season of E-Riders. # The Chosen One, Part 1 # The Chosen One, Part 2 # Attack Of The 1,000 Feet Long Centipede # X-Terminator # Graveyard # Three Games Of Chance # Silence X Marcus, Part 1: Love For A Friend # Silence X Marcus, Part 2: Doubting Silence # Silence X Marcus, Part 3: Confession Of Love # Day Off # Storytime # Camo, Part 1 # Camo, Part 2 # The Four Oni Brothers, Part 1: # The Four Oni Brothers, Part 2: # The Four Oni Brothers, Part 3: # The Four Oni Brothers, Part 4: # What An Eyesore # Theme Song: English Version: * Just A Little Faster (by There For Tomorrow) Japanese Version: * The Sun (by Binecks) Ending Song: English Version: * Just A Little Faster (instrumental version) Japanese Version: * The Sun (instrumental version) Category:Ninjago Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions